


Plaid shirt

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mixed Canons, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс понятия не имеет, как это клетчатое недоразумение вообще попало в его чемодан к брендовым джинсам и дизайнерским футболкам. И конечно же собирается вернуть рубашку Кендаллу при первой же возможности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts), [Consume888](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Consume888).



> В этом безобразии стоит винить двух людей и одну фотографию: http://cs629124.vk.me/v629124269/106a7/cO4YOnoUaLA.jpg  
> Пост-канон. Часть фактов, в частности, роман Джеймса с его партнёршей по Танцам со звёздами Питой Мёргатройд, взяты из реальной жизни актёров.

Джеймс честно собирался вернуть рубашку Кендаллу при первой же возможности. Он вообще понятия не имел, как это клетчатое недоразумение попало в его чемодан к брендовым джинсам и дизайнерским футболкам. Скорее всего Мама Найт что-то перепутала, когда паковала их вещи перед отъездом из ПалмВудс. Обнаружилась ошибка, когда Кендалл уже укатил на концерт с этим своим гитаристом с пыльным именем. Нет, Джеймс не ревновал и не расстраивался, за записями, репетициями и прослушиваниям ему просто некогда было заниматься такими глупостями. И про рубашку он просто забыл. Да, забыл. И когда Кендалл приехал в Лос-Анджелес на свадьбу Карлоса и Алексы, и когда они оба навещали Логана, и когда пересеклись в Нью-Йорке, и после тоже. Джеймс просто не помнил, что у него всё это время была красная клетчатая рубашка Кендалла. Хоть она и лежала всё это время в его концертном чемодане, рядом с конвертом фотографий Джеймса в разных образах и любимым зеркалом.  
Подумаешь, рубашка. Клетчатая. Потёртая на локтях и обтрёпанная по вороту и краю рукавов. Ужас любого, кто хоть немного старается хорошо выглядеть. Хотя Кендалл выглядел в ней просто отлично. Но Джеймс об этом совсем-совсем не думал.  
А потом рубашку обнаружила Пита. И убедила Джеймса примерить. Даже сфотографировала! Джеймс не мог позволить ей выложить фото в сеть, попытался отобрать телефон... Закончилась попытка самым крышесносным сексом за всю недолгую историю отношений с Питой, которая так и не позволила ему до утра снять это клетчатое безобразие. И Джеймс не думал всю ночь о том, что рубашка всё ещё пахнет Кендаллом. И тем более не представлял никого другого вместо своей партнёрши.  
Больше чем партнёршей по танцам и приятельницей она так и не стала, но Джеймс об этом совсем не жалел, вновь окунувшись в запись своего альбома, съёмки фильма и прочую — любимую, этим немногие могут похвастаться — работу. Он вкладывался в карьеру весь, и это окупалось. А остальное было неважно. Только Джеймс даже себе так и не сознавался, что с куда большим интересом следит за успехами группы Кендалла. И что ни с кем рядом он не спит так спокойно, как с чужой красной клетчатой рубашкой.

Он понятия не имел, как тот кадр попал в сеть. Он вообще был ни сном, ни духом, как так вышло. Просто одним ранним февральском утром — хотя в Лос-Анджелесе утро в любое время года абсолютно одинаковое — в дверь настойчиво позвонили. Джеймс сам не знал, почему решил не только натянуть боксёры, но и накинуть лежавшую на соседней подушке рубашку. Ту самую клетчатую, в которой бы ни за что не позволил себе появиться на глаза кому угодно, если б хоть чуточку проснулся. Проснулся он, когда обнаружил за дверью Кендалла. Тот широко улыбался, придерживая пару кружек кофе в узнаваемых стаканах с зелёным лого. И поинтересовался с порога:  
— Ты не мог сразу сказать, что тебе нравится эта рубашка? Или что тебе нравлюсь я?


End file.
